


Dean is NOT in Narnia, not anymore

by pieandtie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Coming Out, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sam Ships It, Understanding Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandtie/pseuds/pieandtie
Summary: In which Dean decides to man up... and Sam is an awesome brother.  Oh and a surprise at the end. Tadaaa! Enjoy.





	

Dean Winchester is nervous. He sees his little brother Sam sitting there on the couch with the laptop and... hovers.

Okay, lets back up a bit. 

Dean Winchester _likes_ dudes. Always have and always will. Hell, he is _in love_ with one. Only, his family and friends dont know anything about Dean's.. ahem.. preferences. Its not that he is ashamed of his sexuality, just that he is afraid of their reaction. He still remembers when he was 16 and was caught checking out a guy ; shudders thinking of the disappointed and slightly disgusted expression his dad had given him. Its been 10 years since his old man kicked the bucket, 8 since he had a epic internalized homophobic freak out, 7 years since he'd accepted that he was bisexual and that it's nothing to be ashamed of and 5 years since he'd met Castiel. Castiel Novak, his best friend. Falling in love with Cas had been inevitable. It was like breathing:felt natural. Now that he knows Cas feels the same way about him, he wants a relationship with Cas, go on dates with him, hold hands, star gaze, make out and cuddle on the couch, be domestic.. Wants the whole 'apple pie' life with him.(So he's secretly a sappy romantic. Sue him.)

So... He decides to come out to his friends and family. Dean wants to talk to Sam first. He doesn't have any idea how he is gonna go about telling the truth. Because Sam's reaction is the only reaction that he really cares about, the most important one. _Which_ brings us back to the present :

Dean hovers. Sam is sitting there on the couch, one leg thrown over their coffee table, with his laptop, researching or something... Okay. Dean needs to get this out. He needs to talk to Sam. He decides to get it over with.

He goes and sits besides Sam and clears his throat. 

"Sammy.. I gotta tell you somethin'." Dean says around the lump in his throat.

Sam types somemore and turns towards Dean giving him, his full attention. 

"Okay.. I wanted to tell you that.. I'm not.. I mean _Iam_. For a while and.. not only.."  Dean trails off eloquently. 

Sam frowns sensing that his brother is struggling to say something, something important and says "Dean, calm down, you aren't making any sense."

"I.. um.. Man, this is _hard_." Dean says rubbing his eyes.

"Dean.. C'mon man you know you can talk to me about anythin', right?" Sam says, giving his best puppy- eyes yet.

_Dammit Sam!_

"Yeah.. Look.. The thing is, you know how I say that I don't.. ya know.. swing that way? Yeah, no.. I do."

Sam looks at Dean, keeping his expression open, encouraging.

"I do swing that way? I.. ahem.. I swing both ways." Dean mumbles, not meeting Sam's eyes. He expects a gasp or a 'what the hell dude' out of his brother.

But _nothing_ like that happens. The sky doesn't fall. The earth doesn't shatter. The world doesn't end.

"Dude. Dean. I _know_." Sam says finally. In a calm voice.

"What?" Dean chokes out. 

"I've known all along. And its cool, man. You like who you like. Stop overthinking it. Oh and I also know that you and Cas like each other. Kudos on getting your heads out of your asses." Sam goes back to browsing.

Dean stares at his brother for a whole minute and then it clicks. Sam _doesn't_   _care_! And he'd known all this time. He isn't disgusted!  It feels as though the weight of the world is lifted off his shoulders. He lets out a relieved sigh. 

"Besides" continues Sam, "It'd be freakin' hypocritical of me if I cared about something like that."

Dean slowly turns around and gawks at his not-so-little little brother. "Erm.. What?"

"You know Cas's older brother, Gabriel?" asks Sam. 

Dean nods.

"Iam dating Gabe." Sam says with a smirk.  
;)  


End file.
